


Ink Stains (College AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [50]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by @avengers-and-jedis : Hey :) may I request a poe x artist! Reader please !! Thank you so much ahh :)
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642





	Ink Stains (College AU)

You loved being an art major. You didn’t care if your parents thought that you’d get nowhere in life with it. You were doing what you loved and what you were good at. 

You were in your art history class not even paying attention to what your professor was saying. Instead, you were paying attention to the T.A., Poe Dameron. He was just two years older than you and he was a mighty fine specimen. Not only was he a great guy all around, he was sooo attractive. You were blessed enough to see his naked torso two semesters ago because he volunteered to model for your Art of Human Anatomy class. Despite you being distracted, most of the time, you ended up passing that class with flying colors.

Eventually, people started packing up and you realized you were sketching all through class. You then stood up and threw your things into your backpack, except for your notebook, and started heading for the door, when you bumped into, ah man, Poe. 

Your things dropped and scattered all over the place, “Ah dang it! I’m sorry!” Poe exclaimed as he knelt down helping you gather your things. His hands stopped when his eyes fell on a sketch of himself. He picked it up and your eyes widened with terror.

“I, uh-”

“Did you draw this?” He asked you and you nodded. He chuckled and you felt so embarrassed. He set the paper down and took out his own notebook. He flipped through the pages and then stopped. He turned the notebook to face you and you were floored.

On the page was several sketches of you. Some were of you taking notes, some of you with your hand raised. Others were of your facial expressions: smiling, frowning, laughing. He’d been watching you.

Poe smiled sheepishly, “Sorry if it seems creepy, but you’re just the perfect model to draw.”

You blushed, “I can say the same for you.” You gathered the rest of your things and Poe helped you stand up.

Your hand encased in his, “I’m Poe.”

“I know. I mean, I’m Y/N.”

Poe chucked, “I know. So, uh, you’re an art major?”

“Yeah, you?”

“Nah. Aerodynamics. Art is my minor.”

“Aaahh so you’re really smart then.”

He shyly smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, “I wouldn’t say that-”

“‘Scuse me, not that I don’t enjoy watching you two awkwardly flirt, but I have another class to attend.” Your professor, Han Solo, said. 

You both apologized and exited the class, with Han following behind you. Han stopped and looked at you both, then looked at Poe, “Well?”

Poe’s brows furrowed, “Sir?”

“Aren’t ya gonna ask her out for coffee? You’ve been talking about her for weeks now and you’re finally talking to her.”

Poe’s face suddenly became very red, “Uh, right. Um,” He looked at you, “Do you wanna go-”

“I’d love to!”

“Great!” 

Han chuckled, “Enjoy, lovebirds.” He then walked off to his next class.

“I’m free right now.” You said rocking on the balls of your feet in anticipation.

Poe smiled, “Cool. Me too.” You both continued to stand there awkwardly.

“So, we gonna go or-”

“Right! Sorry! Um, yeah! Let’s go.” He walked with you to the school’s cafe with his arm around you.

Yeah. You loved being an art major.


End file.
